Talk:Consorts
Speculation A little while ago I was researching amphibians to find out what Jade's consort could possibly be, and I found this: http://animals.about.com/od/reptiles/tp/reptilegroups.htm It seems that in fact all of the known consorts are reptiles. Then I found that there are four major reptile groups. Turtles, Lizards(Salamanders), Crocodiles, and Tuataras. Tuataras look a lot like the depictions on the walls that have yet to be identified. I think Tuataras may be Jade's consorts. --Loverdesang 00:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update: Salamanders aren't lizards :( Well now I'm back to thinking frogs are her consort. Loverdesang 00:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Jade's Are we sure they're frogs? It's definitely possible, but frilled lizards were found on the frog temple and the frogs we saw weren't humanoid. --Golden Monkey 21:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, in fact Hussie cited them not being humanoid in the chat thread as evidence against the consorts being frogs, so they still probably are frilled lizards. ~Octachor n 22:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Jade has been known to break the rules a few times, with Bec here guardian for example. --Green Bean3:09, January 1, 2011. :Eh. They look like blue dinos to me .P LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Consorts of the patron trolls I'm starting to think that the kids' consorts matches the consorts of their respective patron trolls. First off, I will use pages from Homestuck for some proof. (Note: The color of the temple for the trolls does not match their blood color, rather it matches the color of their computer, etc.) Here, Karkat is in a jade green temple depicting turtles. This is obviously a building on Kanaya's planet, LORAF. (Kanaya uses a jade green lunch top) Snowman continues to debrief Terezi, who is still in LOTAF. Are those crocodile statues behind her? Here, Tavros trolls Vriska in a building located in LOSAZ. (He uses a teal colored grubPhone/Pod etc.) Now, to prove that Vriska may have salamanders as consorts, think back to the flash page on Alterniabound here. What type of consort does Vriska have in one of her chests? A salamander. The fact that Terezi also has a wriggling crocodile inside one of her chests also contributes to this theory. 22:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Let me know what you think! (plz?) I've been thinking exactly that too, but now it seems like Tavros might not actually be Jade's patron troll (see Andrew's recent recap). So I'm not sure about it anymore. 09:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I completely agree with this one. Didn't notice this one and posted this theory on the page. Sorry for that, guys. >_< Tavros COULD be Jade's patron, but Vriska killed him in the end, and Karkat took his place (sorta). But it is still possible that Karkat's consorts were lizards, as well - we know only four types of consorts by now... 12:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm no good at this, but: Check this out. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005201 Specifically behold the blue dudes. Those are almost DEFINITELY consorts. o: I've got a feelin' that we're going to meet them soon. :Yep, those are pretty definitely Jade's consorts. We obviously don't have any official confirmation of that. But like you said, we'll be seeing them again soon. - Jumpjet2k 05:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Picture only shows three! The pic and HS link that claim to show all four species only show three. There are two stylized depictions which are clearly frogs, some plants, a portal, alligators, iguanas, and an overhead of a turtle. There are no salamanders there. Am I missing them?